panefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Price
Hunter Price Hunter Price is Pinsir's character in the P.A.N.E. roleplay on forums.gtsplus.net. Trainer Information Appearance Hunter is an average sized male. He weights in at 150 pounds and is 5 feet and 8 inches tall. He has tanned skin and has short, brown hair that compliments his bright green eyes. His usual attire usually ranges anywhere from gym clothes (basketball shirts/t-shirts) to cargo pants and a polo shirt. His formal attire usually consists of some nice dress pants and a collared shirt, which he usually rolls the sleeves up to his elbows. For the colder conditions, he wears a heavy black jacket with a fluffy white collar, accompanied by boots and jeans. His footwear consists of running sneakers and casual "skate" shoes, such as Nike's. Hunter may be seen wearing sandals during the summer season. His wardrobe is very colorful, and he takes pride in the many sneakers he has, and sometimes obsesses over keeping them clean. Personality Hunter doesn't stray far from your average teenager. He likes to hang out with his friends, play video games, and, more than anything, battle his Pokemon. Hunter is a fiery, passionate, and aggressive person, and this personality of his carries out into his battles. He is easily aggravated and gets frustrated quickly. On the contrary, he is very trustworthy, down to earth, and a great friend. He has a good mindset, and once he puts his mind to something, he usually settles down and tries to fulfill the objective before moving onto something else. Under pressure, Hunter is usually very smooth and not very often does he crack and give in. Biography On the west side of Johto, born and raised, at the Cianwood Gym is where he spent most of his days. Hunter spent most of his time at the gym, examining the battle styles of the Fighting type gym that Cianwood homed. Because of the rough style of the trainers there, Hunter grew a favoritism towards physical moves. Born to Madison and Dennis Price, Hunter was always a happy go-lucky child. He was more than lucky to have a nice home and a beyond stellar education. When Hunterfinally reached the age of 14, he received the gift of a jolly Aipom, which his father had caught in the woods outside of Cianwood. There was an instant connection between the two, and their chemistry has been great since. At the age of 16, Hunter was wandering in the woods when he came upon an abandoned fighting dojo, hidden away in the forest. Being a curious person, he explored the abandoned building. Just when he thought all of the building had been explored, he stumbled upon a Tyrogue, which was apparently abandoned there. It was an easy capture for Hunter, the Tyrogue was very hungry and weak. For his 17th birthday, Hunter’s father presented him with another big gift, in the form of a boat ticket to Furoh. He was well convinced that his son , was well prepared to live on his own, after adding Tyrogue to his team. Despite being reluctant to leave his family and friends, Hunter accepted the ticket and made his way to Furoh. 6 months later, Hunter is more than thrilled to be in Furoh. Using the large sum of money his father gave him before his departure, he is renting an apartment and has the money to do pretty much whatever he wants. He is currently unemployed and is using his free time to travel the region with his Pokemon. Pokemon Aipom Male - Level 18 - Pick Up - Jolly Moves: Scratch // Tail Whip // Sand-Attack // Astonish // Baton Pass // Tickle // Fury Swipes // Agility Info: Aipom is the prankster of the team. You can usually find him sitting on Hunter's shoulder; Aipom rarely every goes in his PokeBall. He is extremely fast and agile, which he uses to his advantage against slower opponents. Hitmontop Male - Level 19 - Intimidate - Brave Info: Hitmontop is a very serious Pokemon. He devotes a lot of time to enhancing his skills. He is also very devoted to Zach and will always put himself in front of anyone dangering his trainer. His kicking is very strong and swift.